Run Away
by SexiBitet
Summary: Randy Orton helps his childhood friend and her daughter as they run from an abusive past.
1. Chapter 1

Notes- This will contain sensitive subjects, if you or someone you know is being abused then seek help, people will listen and believe you. It is important that we put a stop to every form of abuse.

Summary- Randy Orton helps his childhood friend and her daughter as they run from an abusive past.

Run Away

Randy stepped through the curtain, and wiped his brow of sweat, a stage head passed him a bottle of water and Randy gratefully took it, taking a swig, soothing his dry throat. He seated himself on one of the chairs, and leaned his head against the wall, taking in a few breaths trying to calm his beating heart.

A shadow fell over him and he cracked an eye open, he stood up and took in the posture of Vince McMahon, he looked at him with apprehension,

"Randy what you're asking is highly unusual" Randy nodded his head, and bounced back on fourth on his feet, nerves working up in the put of his stomach.

"But given the circumstances, and what you have told me of the situation, then the answer is yes" Randy wanted to shout in joy, his eyes went wide in shock, and a smile erupted over his face, he grabbed Vince's hand into his own, shaking it, Vince just smiled.

"Thank you, thank you" Vince nodded his head and pulled his hand free, Randy smiled sheepishly and excused him self, nearly running down the corridor.

"And Mr. Orton" Randy stopped and turned back to Vince, a somewhat concerned look on her face. Vince just shook his head.

"She is to travel with you, she is to come to events, she is not to be left unattended, and one more thing, I want to meet her" Randy nodded his head.

"Of course, whatever it takes" Vince nodded his head and turned to walk in the opposite direction, Randy just stood there for a couple of seconds letting the news sink in, he ran his hand over his hair, and sighed, before turning and walking to his locker room.

Randy pulled to a stop outside of his house, and turned to his friends, John Cena in the front, Dave Batista, and Hunter Hemsley in the back. He smiled, he loved when Raw was in his home town, because they got to stay in their own homes, and most nights, especially a Friday night, they would come back from a show, and sit in front of his home cinema set and have a generally good time.

"Dude you left the lights on" Randy turned to his friend John, and then towards his house, he was right, the downstairs lights as was the porch light and by the looks of things the pool light was on as well.

"That's what I need to talk to you about" the three other occupants of the car shot each other a questioning look before exiting the house, and followed Randy up the steps to his front door.

"Max, you out back" Again the guys shot each other questioning looks, but followed Randy out back to the pool area.

Randy looked round and then walked back into the house, obviously not finding what he was hoping to find. The men followed him into the living room.

"Max" Randy again shouted and this time the sound of footsteps on the landing could be heard, Randy shook his head and headed back into the kitchen, were his stairs came out.

John, Dave and Hunter looked at each other, wondering what the hell was going on, before shaking their heads and heading back into the kitchen. They arrived in the kitchen in time to see a women appear.

"Hey, sorry I just got her to sleep, I didn't want to shout down in case I woke her"

Randy nodded his head and headed over to the fridge, and pulling out four beers, walked back over to the counter, and handed the beers out.

"She settle ok?" The women known as Max shook her head and ran her hand through her hair, giving the guys a good view of a black eye, busted lip, and slightly bruised cheek, it also allowed them to see the bandaged hand, and they once again shot each other questioning looks but said nothing.

"She confused and unsettled" Randy nodded his head and offered her his beer; she shook her head and seated herself onto the chair, that was in front of the counter.

"Well I do have some good news" Max lifted her head of the counter and looked over at Randy.

"Vince said you can travel with us, on the condition, that you come to the arenas, you stay with me, and your not left unattended, and that he meets you" Max nodded her head, a small smile creeping at the corners of her mouth.

"Which means you better pack, we leave tomorrow, 9 in the morning" she nodded her head again, before jumping up of the chair and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Thank you" Randy nodded his head, and hugged her closer to his body. She pulled away and headed for the stairs.

"Max" Max stopped and turned back to Randy, her hair covering her face, as if she was hiding from the outside world.

"It's going to be ok" She nodded her head, and headed up the stairs.

Randy shook his head, and plopped down onto the chair that she had just left, he looked over at his friends and sighed, Hunter was the one who broke the silence.

"You mind explaining things"

Well there you have it, the first chapter I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you all think, because that's the only way I will ever be able to improve.

And I really hope to do this subject some justice, so updates wont be as close together, as I don't want things to feel rushed, and I want to get the emotions right.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to every one that has reviewed it means so much to me, im so glad that so many people like this story.

This is the last update until after Christmas, so I hope you all like it.

Run Away

Dave rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and looked around the room, he shook his head in amusement when his eyes landed onto a sleeping Hunter, John and Randy, who were either sleeping on the couch, or in Randy's case, had somehow ended up on the floor.

A noise in the kitchen diverted his gaze and he slowly rose from the couch and headed into the kitchen. He peeked round the door and was met with the Max's back, he shook head, the words Randy had spoke the night before coming back to him, and he shook his head again and pushed open the kitchen door. It swung open and hit the wall, causing the women in front of him to jump and spin round. He smiled apologetically as he took in her scared features.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" She nodded her head and continued to study him; Dave shifted and took in her appearance as well. He noted the black eye, the cut lip, the slightly bruised cheek bone, and the bandage the covered her right hand.

Max could feel his eyes on her, could see the anger flare in his eyes, could see the way his breath hitched, could see the throbbing vein in his neck, and fear flashed through her body. She long ago had learned to look for the signs, the signs that allowed her to know when she was going to get another beating.

She looked up at Dave and wanted nothing more then to flee, to run from the room, and hide in her bed, covering her head, and curling her body into itself as much as she could, but her body was frozen to the spot, the more she looked at the tall muscular man in front of her, the more her heart rate quickened, she tried closing her eyes, in hopes to rid her self of the fear, but all the darkens brought her was more pictures, pictures of her lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood.

Dave could see the fear in her eyes, could practically feel it coming of her in waves, and he knew that he was causing her fear, he watched as she closed her eyes, and he attempted to calm his anger down, he took deep calming breaths and tried not to think about the words Randy had spoken.

A cry broke through both of their thoughts and caused Max's eyes to snap open, the crying intensified and Dave moved to the side allowing Max to pace him, He could feel her eyes on him and he looked down to see her staring at him, he nodded his head in understanding and moved further away from the door, Max dropt her gaze, tucking her chin into her chest and exited the room. Dave heard her quick footsteps on the stairs' seconds later, and he sighed, lowering his gaze he moved over to a chair and seated himself on it.

Randy walked into the kitchen ten minutes later to find Dave sat at the kitchen table, his head resting on his chin, and staring blankly out at the back yard. He studied him intently before walking over to the coffer pot and quickly making two cups of coffee, he placed one in front of Dave, before leaning himself against the wall, nursing the hot cup in his hands.

"That guy really did a number on her" Randy looked down at Dave and brought the hot liquid to his lips, Dave looked up at him and Randy nodded his head sadly.

"She was afraid of me" Randy looked down at Dave in disappointment, before setting the cup aside and coming to stand in front of Dave.

"Your new, its going to take time, she'll get used to you, and it's the muscles more then anything, you look like her ex……its not you" Dave nodded his head and brought the coffee to his lips, he winced as the hot liquid burnt his tongue.

Randy knocked onto Max's door and waited for her to invite him in, before pushing open the door, he closed it quietly behind him, and leaned himself against the wall.

"I hear Dave scared you" Max turned around and nodded her head slowly.

"It was stupid, I know he's not him………." Max lowered her head before turning around and started packing her things again.

"It will be ok you know" Max nodded her head slowly a small tear escaping the side of her eye.

"I thought it would be better away from him, but I cant escape him, I think im gonna run into him every corner I turn, I see him in every guy I see, and with Dave this morning, I could have sworn his was going to hit me"

Randy had to keep the anger that he felt rise in the pit of his stomach at bay, before he nodded his head.

"Its over, he isn't going to get near you with out a serious ass wuppin" Max laughed slightly and nodded her head.

"Thanks Randy" Randy nodded his head and smiled, before his attention was diverted to the crib in the corner of the room, were Max's daughter had just begun to cry again.

"You want me to get her while you finish packing" Max nodded her head slowly, and Randy walked over to the crib, and picked up the four week old bundle, and placed her carefully into his arms. He smiled down at the baby, when she stopped crying.

"The milks in the cupboard above the sink" Max said before turning back round to her suitcase. Randy nodded his head and quietly shut he bedroom door behind him.

He walked into the kitchen to find the rest of his friends and work colleagues up, and making themselves coffee, he shook his head in amusement, and walked over to the cupboard with the baby milk in.

John looked over at his best friend in shock, as he perfectly balanced the baby in his arms, add the milk to the bottle, pour in the water, and shake, before adding it to cold water to cool.

"Looks like someone's a natural" Randy could hear the laugh in his best friends voice and proceeded to flip him of, making sure that the baby couldn't see.

Hunter came over to them and peered at the baby over Randy's shoulder, he proceeded to make a funny face, resulting in a small smile from the child.

"How old is she?" Randy took the bottle out of the water and turned to face Hunter.

"4 weeks" Hunter nodded his head.

"What bout a name, cause little girl aint very fitting" John joked, Randy laughed and placed the bottle into her mouth, the baby grabbed hold of his finger, and Randy smiled down at her.

"Eliza"

"We better dash we'll she you at the airport" Randy nodded, and went to sit in the living room, leaning his arm against the arm.

Max came down stairs ten minuets later to find both Randy and Eliza asleep, she shook her head and walked over to them. She knelt in front of Randy and gently shook his leg.

"Hey, your gonna be late" Randy cracked his eyes open and looked down at his watch, he nodded his head, and Max took Eliza out of his arms, gently rocking her back to sleep.

Half an hour later, every thing was loaded up in Randy's car, and Eliza was sound asleep in her car seat. Max shut the car door behind her quietly and Randy turned to face her.

"You ready?" Max turned to face him a quizzical look on her face.

"For what?" Randy smiled

"For your life to begin, today is a new start, you get a clean slate" Max smiled.

"Id like that"


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to every one that has reviewed this story, I had hoped this would have been up by now but my internet was down.

Run Away

Randy looked over at the sleeping figure at the side of him, he took in her shoulder length brown hair that was streaked with blonde, he took in her bruised eyes and sighed, her eyes were the first thing that had drawn him in when they had first met, that sparkling blue colour, the I haven't got a care in the world look that she wore with such purpose.

He looked back down at her again and smiled, she looked so peaceful while she slept, all the cares of the world seemed to have disappeared, her face seemed so peaceful so calm, when he looked down at her now he saw the women he had known, the carefree go happy women, he hadn't seen that women since she had met Mike.

He reached his hand over to her shoulder, a place he knew was a safe place to touch her when she was asleep, the only place that wouldn't make her freak out, he had learned that the hard way, she had come to stay with him after Mike had beaten her pretty bad she had said she was leaving him, she was asleep and having a pretty bad nightmare, when he went over to attempting to awaken her, he had touched her leg, and she hand turned round hitting him straight in the jaw, she went back to Mike the next day. He shook her shoulder slightly jarring her awake.

"Were here" Max nodded her head and she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, she looked over at him, before turning in her seat to see that Eliza was still sound asleep in the car seat.

"You sleep well?" Randy questioned turning his head towards her.

"Yea, I did actually for the first time in a while" Randy squeezed her leg and smiled.

Randy pulled the car to a stop outside of the hotel and turned to face Max he smiled at her before opening the door, and headed round to the boot, and removed his bags and hers.

"Well drop these of in our room, and then we've got to head down to the arena so Vince can speak with you" Max reajustered the car seat in her hands and looked over at Randy nodding her head as she did so.

Randy held the hotels door open for Max as she maneuvered herself through them, he nodded his head and smiled and they both walked over to the main desk. After receiving the key cards they began to make their way to the elevator.

"Randy" Both Randy and Max turned around to see Jeff Hardy making his way over to them, Randy stopped and smiled.

"Jeff" Jeff came to a stop in front of them, his eyes taking in the girl at the side of him.

"Jeff this is Max and Eliza, there going to be traveling with us" Jeff regarded the women in front him and then down to the car seat and the small bundle sleeping soundly, before his eyes came to her body again, his eyes roamed up and down her body, starting at her face, her brown hair streaked delicately with blonde, that was thrown into a messy bun, and allowed his eyes to wonder further down, taking in her slight curves, her long legs that was hidden in baggy trousers, and then back up to her face, to the bruise that mirrored the side of her face.

Max looked up at the multi colored haired superstar and couldn't help but smile, Jeff was one of those guys that just radiated friendliness, she didn't for a second feel intimidated by him, and she certainly didn't feel afraid. She looked down at his hand before taking it into her own. Jeff smiled warmly down at her before looking back up at Randy.

"Shane wanted me to tell you, you had a match tonight" Max looked over at Randy as he looked down at her.

"You wouldn't mind watching Max, during the match…..one of the reasons she was allowed to come along was if someone watched her at all times"

Max looked up at Randy relieved, she didn't want everyone knowing about her past especially seems to many people all ready knew, if any one else found out then she was going to be the one to tell them, she didn't want people pitting her.

"Sure" Randy smiled and clapped him on the shoulder, before he excused himself and stepped onto the elevator.

An hour later

Max looked up at Vince and could feel the sweet working its way to the surface, could feel the nervousness work its way into the pit of her stomach, Vince McMahon was just as intimidating as he appeared on the TV.

"Randy has filled me in on your situation" Max lowered her gaze, finding her hands more fascinating then looking at the man in front of her, the man that seemed to be looking at her with pity, if it was one thing she hated to see in someone's eyes it was pity, she saw enough of that when she looked in the mirror, she pitied what she had become, pitied what he had made her become, she didn't need it from a virtual stranger.

"Know women deserves to be treated the way you were, and I want you to know we will do every thing it takes to make sure that piece of scum goes know were near you" Max looked up and caught Vince's gaze and held it, she smiled a true smile a smile that Randy didn't think he would see again.

"Im sure Randy has filled you in, now Randy you have a match tonight" Randy nodded his head

"Jeff says he's going to watch her" Vince nodded his head.

"Well were done here then……….Max take care of yourself and that little bundle" Max turned to Vince and nodded her head.

"Will do sir" Vince smiled and watched as she left the room.

Jeff made his way to Randy's locker room and knocked on the door quietly, upon hearing the come in, he quietly pushed open the door, to find Max pacing the room, Eliza crying in her arms.

"I would stay but" Max turned to Randy and nodded her head in understanding before she began cooing once more, Jeff nodded his head and watched as Randy left the room.

"Want me to try" Max jumped at the sound of the new voice and turned to face Jeff she smiled before walking over to him and carefully handed her over to him.

She watched as Jeff placed Eliza on his chest just above his heart and began to move back and fourth on his feet. Max shook her head as Eliza began to quieten before falling to sleep all together.

"You've got a natural instinct" Jeff turned to face her and shook his head.

"She just needed someone new" Max nodded her head.

"She Randy's" Max turned to face Jeff her face looking shocked, she eyes Jeff before laughing and shook her head

"Nah" Jeff nodded his eyes taking in the bruises and the bandaged wrist and he connected the dots.

"The guy who gave you that bruise is isn't he" Max looked over at Jeff and nodded her head.

"You believe in Karma" Max nodded her head

"He's gonna get what's coming to him, all you have to worry about is this little bundle here"

Max nodded her head and walked over to him, placing her hand onto Eliza's head, she looked up at Jeff and smiled

"Thank you" Jeff smiled

"You ever need to talk you know were I am" Max nodded her head and smiled

"Ill think ill take you up on that sometime"


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to every single person that has reviewed this story, im so glad that so many people have taken the time to read it, this is certainly a subject that people need to understand, so that it can stop.

Run Away

Randy led her down the corridor to the women's locker room, Eliza tucked and asleep in her arms, Randy placed his arm around her waist, and Max smiled up at her, he returned the smile, and came to a stop in front of a door the pink sign read that it was the women's locker, he knocked once then twice, before pushing open the door, he stayed were he was and called into the room, announcing his presence.

"You ladies fully clothed" The chorus's of yes's that followed told Randy that it was more then ok for him to enter, he looked down at Max, who was shifting nervously back and fourth of her feet and smiled, he knew she had a problem when it came to new people, so he smiled reassuringly and placed his hand on her lower back and ushered her into the room.

"Girls this is Max, and her daughter Eliza, be kind" Randy gave her one last reassuring smile before backing out of the room and closing it with a soft click.

Max turned to face the various girls that stood staring at her, she knew by the look in their eyes that they were sizing up the new person, her mind flashbacked to the look Mike used to give her, the one that told her she was about to get hit, and she could feel her heart quicken, but when Trish came forward and smiled she knew she was going to be ok, Max smiled in return and allowed the divas to usher her further into the room.

Eliza began to stir in her arms before she began to cry, the screams caused Max to look down and shake her head, Eliza was like her father in so many ways, she didn't get the attention quick enough then she would just stop and shout louder, Max laughed slightly before lifting her up and placing her against her chest, so that her head was leaning on her shoulder.

The divas all looked at each other before walking closer to Max, looks of complete awe on their faces, Eliza seeing that she had all the attention stopped crying and began to coo.

"Awe she's so cute" Were the various remarks that came from the divas, Max looked around and shook her head, it never failed to amaze her how Eliza could get any one to stop and turn and fuss over her.

"What's her name?"

"How old is she?"

"Is Randy relay good with her?"

Max shook her head at the amount of questions that the divas were asking her, Randy had warned her that they loved babies, but she never would have thought they would ask so many questions, in fact she had no idea who the questions came from, so she just decided to answer them in the order that they were asked, and hope that they weren't going to ask any more.

"Eliza, bout three months, and yea he's great, really great actually"

A while late the divas filtered out of the room, they either had a match, promo or were just plain bored and wanted to gossip with the guys, or they just wanted to get around that Randy was a daddy figure to ruin his reputation, either way Max and Eliza was soon left with just Trish.

"You mind if I hold her" Max looked over at Trish who was seated on one of the benches, she shook her head and walked over to her, placing Eliza in to her hands.

Trish looked down at Eliza and smiled, making funny faces and cooing noises, bouncing her up and down on her knee, Eliza just smiled and laughed, cooing noises escaping her mouth, Trish laughed right along with her.

"You're a natural, ive never seen her take to someone this well apart from Randy and Jeff" Trish looked up shocked, and stopped bouncing Eliza, causing her to begin to cry, Trish startled quickly began to bounce her knees again.

"Jeff, as in Jeff Hardy" Eliza nodded her head a smile on her face.

"He's sweet…..he's not afraid to be himself ya know" Trish nodded her head in understanding and passed Eliza back over to her mother, Max smiled and balanced Eliza on her hip.

"Looks like Randys match has finished we should get you back to him, before he thinks we kidnapped you both" Max laughed and nodded her head, and followed them to the door.

Max shook her head and nodded as Trish told her about being a diva, and how she wished they got more ring time instead of parading around in the under wear, how men would never see them as nothing but a piece of ass if that's all they saw, if the divas weren't allowed to show the world that they could hold their own. Max agreed with her whole heartedly.

"Ladies" Max stopped and looked up to see Dave standing in front of her, the same feeling of fear came back to her, and she had to constantly reminded herself that this wasn't Mike this wasn't the guy that had put her in hospital, this wasn't the guy who had threatened to kill her, and that she was perfectly safe with him.

"Hey Trish, you can head back to the locker room, Dave can walk be back, that's if he wants to" Dave looked down and could see that she was still deathly afraid of him, but he could also see that she was trying to over come that, he smiled and nodded his head.

"Ok, ill see you later…..and you behave for mommy ok" Trish cooed at Eliza, tickling her feet, before she turned and headed back to the locker room.

"Max"

"Dave" They both laughed and Dave motioned for her to finish what she was going to say, Max shook her head telling him that he should go first, one thing she learned while with Mike, was to always let him speak first and under know circumstances was she to interrupt him or speak back, and it hadn't taken her long to fall into that routine, all it had taken was several beatings from Mike, before she stopped speaking innless she was told to.

"I just wanted to say im sorry for the other day I didn't mean to scare you"

Max snapped her gaze up to Dave; she couldn't believe that he was apologizing to her; she shook her head and held up her hand.

"No you haven't got anything to apologies for, if any ones got something to apologies for then its me for making you feel bad" Dave shook his head, telling her that she didn't have to apologies either, they both laughed.

"Well here you are" Max looked up at Randy locker room, not realizing that they had been walking, she shook her head, and watched as Dave walked away before entering the room.

"O hey Jeff, where's Randy?" Jeff removed himself from the bench and came over to greet her, he smiled before turning his attention to Eliza, he bent down to her level, and blew a raspberry on the side of her face, causing Eliza to giggle and coo, her hands coming out to paw at his face, and multi colored hair, Jeff held out his hands, and Max moved Eliza into them.

"He's in a meeting with Vince" Max nodded her head and watched as Jeff and Eliza played, Eliza's laughter telling her that she was enjoying all the attention.

"She likes you" Jeff smiled and nodded his head.

"She's not the only one" Max laughed and leant herself against the wall, Jeff stopped and came over to her.

"I was erm wondering if you wanted to get a bite to eat, you can bring Eliza if you want" Max stopped shocked at the question, Jeff took the answer as no and began to back track, Max shook her head cutting him of from what ever he was about to say.

"Ya no I think I would like that" Jeff smiled, his face lighting up he stopped bouncing Eliza and came to stop in front of her.

"Yea" Max smiled once again and nodded her head.

"Yea"


	5. Chapter 5

Run Away

Max made her way towards the hotel room's kitchen, and headed over towards the kettle; she readjusted Eliza in her arms, and flipped the kettle on. She become popping Eliza slightly, trying to pacify the crying child, while the kettle boiled.

"Hey baby girl, just a little longer" She cooed down at her daughter, while she continued to bounce. Eliza just continued to cry, making more noise, Max shook her head and went over to get her bottle.

"Here give her to me" Max turned to face Randy and smiled, but she shook her head, and poured the water over the powder.

"I got her thanks Randy" Randy nodded his head and watched as his child hood friend , juggle her baby and the bottle at the same time, he shook his head, he hated the fact that she had to grow up so fast, and he hated that he couldn't protect her, he had told her over and over again, to leave the jerk, but she would just look at him with tear stained cheeks, shake her head, smile and say, he's the father of my child and I love him, It was my fault I made him angry, he promised not to do it again. But both her and Randy always new that he would do it again, and that he wasn't sorry. Randy was just glad they both got out when they did, he couldn't beer losing her.

"Ill watch her tonight while you have your date" Max spun round to face Randy and she scowled, shaking her head in annoyance, but she smiled, ruining the affect.

"You sure" Randy nodded his head and made his way over to her, he placed a soft kiss to the top of her head, and smiled down at her.

"You betcha, I love having this little one right here, yes I do woooy woo" Randy cooed down at Eliza while he ticked her belly. Max shook her head, before punching Randy in the arm.

"What the hell" Randy questioned rubbing his now sore arm, while he continued to scowl at her.

"That was for calling it a date, it isn't a date its just two friends, going for food, it's defiantly not a date"

Randy shook his head in amusement, he could tell she was nervous by the was she kept wringing her hands, the way she had to be doing something, and the fact that she kept saying it wasn't a date, made him believe that she wanted it to be.

"But you want it to be, you like him don't you" Max propped herself against the work counted and looked up at Randy; she lowered her gaze before shrugging her shoulders.

"Ive only known him for like a couple of hours" Randy walked over to her and placed his arm around her waist pulling her and Eliza into his side.

"But yet your going out with him, it's been nearly a month its ok that you want to move on, not all guys are like Mike. Jeff's a good guy Maxi let him in" Max looked up at Randy and nodded her head; she sighed then nodded her head again.

"Your right" Randy scoffed, receiving another hit from Max, he mock glared at her causing her to laugh.

"It's just hard ya know" He kissed the top of her head again

"It will get better, now you better get ready or ya wont be ready when he gets here, now give me that little angel here" Max nodded her head and carefully handed Eliza over to him. Max turned to face them, before walking over to the bathroom door and shut it behind her.

Randy turned to face the bedroom door when he heard it open; he smiled when he saw Max slowly almost nervously making her way out. He removed himself from the sofa, and propped Eliza on his hip.

"You look great, doesn't your mummy look great pumpkin" Randy said turning Eliza round to face her mum. Max walked further into the room, and held her arms out to the side.

"I look ok right, cause he said simple so" Randy rolled his eyes at how nervous she sounded, another thing that she had gotten from the hell of a relationship, he remembered how confident she used to be, how she didn't care what she looked like, her motto was always, you don't like then tough shit, this is who I am, and if you don't like it then you can go to hell. But looking at the nervous women in front of him, fretting about the way she looked just made him want to rip of Mike's head all over again.

"I said it once and ill say it again you look great" And she did, she was wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans, with a black strappy top, and a pair of black trainers, her hair was pulled out of her face in a messy bun, and the only makeup she was wearing was to cover the bruise on the side of her face, and the only way you could tell the bruise was there, was by being really close to her.

Max smiled and self consciously bruised down her top, her hands nervously pulling a loose piece of hair out of her eyes. She eyed the clock on the wall, and nearly jumped a mile when a knock came at the door.

Randy laughed and walked over to it, he looked over at Max and smiled before pulling the door open.

"Hardy" Randy greeted before pulling the door open wider, and moving out of the way so Jeff could come into the room.

"Orton" Jeff replied he looked down at Eliza in Randys arms and bent over slight, so he was level with her.

"Hey sweetie" He said in a soft tone, ticking her cheek slight, eliciting a giggle from her, Jeff straightened up and turned to face Max, he smiled.

"You look great" Max smiled and lowered her head, so that he couldn't see the red that walked its way over her cheeks.

"You to" She replied once she knew she know longer was blushing, and her eyes worked over his body, but Max new great was far from the truth, he looked gorgeous, in his baggy jeans, and black wife beater, showing of his muscled tattooed arms, his multi colored hair pulled into braids.

Randy looked between Jeff and Max and shook his head in amusement; they were just stood staring at each other, neither of them saying anything, neither of them moving, he laughed to himself.

"You two kids should get going, me and Eliza here have a date" Max jumped and turned to face Randy, her face turning red once again. Jeff to turned to face Randy and he nodded his head, he turned to face Max and held out his arm, she looked down at it hesitantly, before walking over to him, Jeff smiled and laced his arm around her waist, and led her towards the door.

"Be good, don't do anything I wouldn't do" Max glared at Randy, and hit him in the arm as she passed him, causing Randy to yelp in pain. Jeff laughed, and tried to disguise it as a cough.

"Id be careful Jeff, she's in a violent mood today" Jeff smiled and looked down at her.

"I think I can handle her." Before shutting the door behind her, Randy looked down at Eliza and smiled when she looked up at him all doe eyed.

"Looks likes it's just you and me kiddo"

Jeff led Max towards the lift, and they stooped in front of it, waiting for the lift to come to their floor. Max looked up over at Jeff, and smiled to her self.

"So were we going" Jeff looked down at her and smiled.

"My favorite place" Max shook her head waiting for him to enlighten her.

"McDonalds" Max laughed, and together they stepped into the elevator, Jeff's arm never leaving her waist.

Trish stepped out of the elevator and made her way slowly towards Max's hotel room, she began whistle to her self, as she thought back to what Max had said about Randys, she shook her head, annoyed at herself, for spending anytime thinking about, the egotistic cocky arrogant man. She stopped in front of room 657 and knocked softly, and began humming some random tune to her self.

The door opened and Trish gasped when she came face to face with the very man she had just been thinking about, sure she knew Max roomed with Randy, but she had presumed he would have been out, or in the room, but out of site.

Randy looked down at Trish and bemused expression on his features as Trish continued to look up at him, he watched as she opened her mouth to speak then close it again, before opening then closing it again, he guessed she looked like a fish stranded on dry land.

"Is Max in" So it does speak Randy though to himself, he shook his head, and watched as a million emotions flicked across the petite blonde women face, none of which he could place.

"She went out with Jeff bout two hours ago" Trish's eyes widened in shock, she would have guessed that if Max got with any superstar it would have been Randy, or Jeff, cause they both seemed to mix well with the young women, and Trish new that Jeff had a thing for babied and helping women, he had a thing for damsels in distress.

"She's with Jeff" Randy rolled his eyes and nodded his head.

"That's what I just said" Eliza began to cry in the back ground and Randy tilted his head back, before turning to Trish.

"I should" Trish nodded, she contemplated turning around and leaving, but for some reason she didn't in stead she found herself staring up at Randy un able to move.

"I can give you a hand if ya want" Randy looked down at her before nodding his head, he moved to the side, allowing Trish to enter the room.

Max sits back in her chair and laughs, Jeff joins in a couple of minuets later, Max lowers her head, and brings her drink towards her, she places it to her mouth and takes a quick drink, before setting it back down on the table, and looks over at Jeff.

"So why the tattoos" Jeff smiles and places his hand on the table, allowing Max to take a closer look, she looks up at him, before moving her hand to brush over his arm, her fingers delicately tracing them.

"I like to be unique, I like to make statements, I like to be different, if someone doesn't like that, then tough" Max nods her head and goes to pull her hand away, but Jeff places his hand on top of her's. Max instantly tenses, but Jeff's soft eyes let her know he isn't going to hurt her.

"What about you, any tattoos?" Max shakes her head.

"Nope, I don't like needles" Jeff nods his head, and begins to pull her up.

"Come on" Max looks confused and raises her eyes at him.

"Were are we going" Jeff smiles and pulls her towards the exit

"You're going to face your fear" Max stops and Jeff turns to face her.

"What, no way" Jeff smiles and walks over to her, he tilts her chin upwards so she can look at him.

"To conquer your past you need to embrace your future, to do that, you need to conquer you fear, you need to stop living in the past, and look towards the future"

Max lowered her eyes, knowing what he was saying was true, she nodded her head, and Jeff smiles, he rubs his thumb over her cheek, a move that calms her nerves, and leaves butterflies in her stomach.

"What do you say?" Max looks up at him.

"I say if it hurts, then im going to hurt you" Jeff nods his head and places a kiss to her head, before pulling her towards his car.

Well there it is a new chapter hopes you all like it, let me know a couple of quick questions,

Any ideas what you want her tattoo to be, I want something that symbolizes new beginnings, but something that isn't common,

And any ideas that you have for Max's theme music.


	6. Chapter 6

Well I got back to most of you that reviewed my last chapter, and I will continue to PM every one that has reviewed so far.

Run Away

Max looked over at her shoulder and winced slightly as the tattooist continued his handy work. Jeff came to stand in front of her and she glared up at him, silently promising him that he was going to pay for this pain. Jeff just smiled and leant himself against the wall.

"All done" Max sighed in relief and looked over at her shoulder once again, she had allowed Jeff to pick out the tattoo, under the guidelines that it was something simple, Jeff had agreed and had come back with a small picture of a dove holding a delicate rose in its mouth, with the simple word free written underneath.

Jeff smiled over at her and lead her out of the shop and led her towards his car, he stopped in front of it and turned to face her, his body leaning up against his car. Max couldn't help the butterflies that worked there way through her stomach, when her eyes landed on him, she shook her head, scolding herself for thinking that way, when she had promised herself she would never put her or her daughter in the position that they had just come from, even if every one said that Jeff was a nice guy, well she knew what nice guys could do, Mike had been a nice guy and look how well that turned out.

But she still couldn't help how good he made her feel or how easily he made her laugh, or the fact that he made her forget about her past even if it was for a moment. Or that when she was around him, she resembled the women she used to be, the women she was before she had met Mike, the women with confidence, passion, someone with dreams, the women she so longed to have back.

Jeff smiled over at her and she lowered her head before walking over to him and hitting him softly on the arm. Jeff faked being in pain, and held his arm.

"I never said facing your fear wouldn't hurt………..but tell me you don't feel like you could do anything" Max came to stand beside him, and lowered her head, she did have to admit it felt good facing her fear, and for the first time in a long time, she did feel like she could do anything, that know one could stop her doing anything, the world was at her feet, and she know longer had anything or any one to answer to.

She turned to face Jeff and his face momentarily morphed into Mike's and the words that he had so often spoken to her came back. You will never be anything, never amount to anything, your nothing worthless, pathetic.

Jeff saw the pain wash over her features watched as she folded into her self, as she both physically and mentally draw away from him, he furrowed his brow in confusion, trying to think of what he had done wrong. He brought his hand up slowly to place on her shoulder, and watched as she flinched and coward away from him, tears brimming at the corners of her eyes.

"Max?" his voice was soft and gentle, and her eyes wondered over to him, and fresh tears fell from her eyes, Jeff smiled sadly and tenderly draw her towards his chest. She flinched and stiffed her body, and Jeff not wanting to push her over the edge nodded his head, and slightly squeezed her shoulder.

"I am something" Jeff raised his brow, she seemed so broken and afraid that his heart broke for her, and all he could do was watch while she broke in front of him, all he could do was wait for her to come to him.

"I am something" She repeated and Jeff nodded his head slowly, he desperately wanted to draw her into his chest and protect her from the hatred and hardness of the world, but he knew that she had already faced the worst the world had to offer, she was strong enough to leave he just hoped she was strong enough to come out the other side.

"Of course you are" Max's eyes drifted up to his, at the sincerity of his words, and another bout of tears fell from her eyes. Her shoulders relaxed slightly and Jeff once again tried to pull her towards him, he almost sighed in relief when her body fell into his chest, he could still feel that her body was tensed under his, but at least she was letting him comfort her and that was a start.

His hand rested softly onto the back of her head, his fingers tangling themselves into her silky hair, as he repeated of course you are over and over again.

Randy headed over to the couch and handed the cup of coffee to the blonde headed women that was sat there. She turned to face him and smiled kindly when he handed the cup to her.

"Thanks" she muttered, Randy smiled and placed himself on the arm of the couch, Trish looked round confused for a second, wondering why he had chosen to sit that far away from her, before cursing her self mentally for even caring were he sat.

"So" Trish turned to face him, never in her whole time of knowing him or working with him, had see seen him with out something to say, especially when it came to females, but sat in front of her know, she found that he was lose for words, and she felt herself blush slightly at the thought the she was the one making him that way.

"So" Randy chuckled slightly amused that she was repeating him, he looked down at the cup in his hands, finding the steam that was coming from the cup far more fascinating and less complicated then the gorgeous women in front of him.

"I never knew you were so good with babies" Trish looked over at him, and found herself wanting to say, there's a lot about me you don't know, but instead she shook her head, and brought the coffee to her lips.

"I helped raise my niece" Randy nodded his head in fascination and he to brought his coffee to his lips, finding it momentarily funny that they both took it black and had two sugars.

Trish looked down at the coffee in her hands, wondering why it was so awkward talking to the man in front of her. Usually she would just ignore him, the girls back in the locker room, would talk about how much of a play boy he was how big his ego was, and how the only thing he cared about was himself.

But since Max and Eliza had come onto the scene she had seen a completely different side, she had seen the caring and loving side, the side that would lay down his life, for his friend and her daughter. Or she thought maybe he had always been like that, and she just choose to ignore it, wanting to believe that he was the egotistic arrogant playboy that he played on screen was who he was behind the screen, because in truth she had always found her self attracted to him, and believing that simple lie had always kept her heart away from him, but sitting in the same room with him now, brought back all the feelings she had long ago tried to hide.

She looked down at her watch and placed the cup on to the table that was in front of her, she looked over at Randy and stood up.

"I should get going we've got a long flight in the morning" Randy nodded his head and placed his cup next to hers. He walked over to the door with her, and opened it, and watched as she exited the room.

"Thanks for the coffee" Randy nodded his head, and swallowed finding that he throat for some reason was dry.

"Yea erm thanks for the help with Eliza" Trish nodded her head and placed her hands into her pockets as she rocked back and fourth on her feet, she could feel the nerves in her stomach and knew that if she didn't go soon that she was going to do something stupid like kiss him. She lowered her head so she was looking at how cute he was, or how perfect his hair looked, or how caring his eyes looked, she shook her head mentally slapping herself.

"No problem, erm tell Max Ill see her tomorrow" Randy nodded his head, his own nerves reeking havoc with his body, which was not good, there was know way in hell he could start anything with any of the divas.

"Bye" Randy nodded his head and watched as she walked down the hall, her hips swaying slightly, he watched until she was out of sight before heading back into the hotel room, and once the door was shut he leant himself against the door.

"Shit, this is not good" Little did he know, Trish was doing the exact same thing in her hotel room, each of them banging there heads against the door, before they both said the same thing.

"There is know way I can like him/.her"

Ok another chapter done, let me know what you think, Jeff and Max will be having a few more road bumps as Max flashbacks more and more to her past, will Jeff stand by her, and help her through the difficult time?

Max will be joining the WWE in some way, she might not be a diva, ive not decided yet, and will need a theme song, ive got a few ideas so let me know what you want to see.

Going under- Evanescence

Weight of the world- Evanescence

Lithium- Evanescence

Everybody's fall- Evanescence

Hunted- Evanescence

Snow White Queen- Evanescence

Missing- Evanescence

Sweet Sacrifice- Evanescence

Call me when you're Sober- Evanescence

Any other songs by Evanescence that might fit

Buttons- Pussy Cat Dolls

Tainted love/ were did out love go- Pussy Cat Dolls

How Many Times How Many Lies- Pussy Cat Dolls

Run Away Love- Ludacris

Enter Sandman- Mettalica, and any others that might fit

AC/DC any you might think that would fit

So let me know what you want to hear, either pick from the above list or let me know, and ill decided over the next couple of updates.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed this story it means so much to me, to everyone who suggested a song thanks so much, I now have choose something and you will find out in the next chapter what I have chosen.

Run Away

Randy Knocked silently on the hotel door and waited for the come in before slowly pushing the door open. He smiled in greeting at the sight in front of him; he walked over to the bed and sat down at the side of Max

"Hey…..you have a good time last night" Max nodded her head slowly the memories of the night before coming back to her. Her shoulder was killing her and her head was filled with so many emotions and she was confused as hell.

Randy saw the different emotions working over her face and frowned confused and the sudden transformation, only a minuet ago she was smiling over how a good of time she had and now she was looking like something killed her dog.

"Hey what's a mater?" Max looked up and shook her head annoyed she had been so careless with her emotions, she looked over at Randys face and saw that he wasn't buying the im fine crap, she sighed and began playing with her hand nervously.

"Im scared, and confused" Randy nodded her head.

"of?" Randy all ready knew the answer, but he also knew if he didn't get her to tell him then she was just going to eat her up, she needed to say it, if she didn't then she wasn't going to feel better.

"Jeff" Randy looked shocked and then laughed, Max glared up at him.

"Im sorry, you're scared of Jeff" Max rolled her eyes and shook her head

"No im scared of my feelings for Jeff, im afraid that im going to get hurt again" Randy nodded his head in understanding, he pulled her to his chest and ran his hand up and down her back

"If you let fear rule your life Max your never going to be happy, Jeff's a good guy, just follow your heart ok" Max pulled away and nodded her head

"Thanks Randy…………..so anything happen last night" Randy looked down at his child hood friend. Oh nothing much Trish came by and I think ive got feelings for her, but other than that it was un eventful. But Randy just shook his head.

"Trish came by she was looking for you, then she left" Max raised her eye brow, not believing a word he had just said, she could tell he was lying by the way the vein in his neck kept twitching.

"Oh and Vince wants to talk to you" Max nodded her head and lent across placing a kiss to Randys cheek before jumping of the bed.

"Im going to take a shower then" Randy nodded his head and watched as she walked to the door his brow raised slightly.

"Max" Max stopped and turned to Randy

"Hummm"

"When were you going to tell me you had a tattoo?"

Max stared open mouthed at the man in front of her not quite believing what he was asking of her. She shook her head clearing her brain of all thoughts that wasn't the man in front of her.

"Huh" Vince chuckled slightly and crossed his hands on the desk in front of him, as he eyed the women in front of him. The bruise on the side of her face was fading, and she had removed the banged, and he could see the beautiful girl that laid beneath the scared women he had first met.

"I would like you to be a more active part of the WWE" Max closed her mouth and fell back into the blush chair she was sat in, shock numbing her body. Working in the WWE had always been a dream of hers, ever since she was a child and her and Randy would watch it together with out fail.

"Now what I was thinking was that you should be a manger/valet that way your time in front of the camera would be minimum." Max nodded her head only now remembering why she was with Randy in the first place. Mike.

"But im sure with a makeover, and some contacts the time you do spend in front of the camera it would be hard for people to recognize you"

Max nodded her head numbly a million thoughts running through her head, so many reasons to say yes, one major reason to say no. But what Vince had just said made sense, valets didn't tend to spend that much time on screen, and with contacts different hair style, maybe dye it she could be un recognizable, a complete fresh start.

"Who did you have in mind?" Vince smiled

"So that's a yes" Max nodded her head a soft smile gracing her features.

"I was thinking the WWE champion John Cena" Max's mouth fell open once again, and Vince laughed softly

"You will meet him tomorrow………..now go find one of the divas take this and go get that makeover, you deserve a fresh start" Max started at the money Vince was handing her and she shook her head.

"Mr. McMahon I can't take that" Vince continued to hold out the money.

"Yes you can and you will. Your apart of the WWE family now, and we take care of our own" Max nodded her head and took the money into her own hands.

Max made her way down the WWE corridors looking for the women's locker room, we Trish said she would be, when she noticed a familiar purple head, she smiled nervously and continued forward.

"Max" Max stopped and stared into the eyes of Jeff, she smiled uncertainly a smile which Jeff all to happily returned.

"I didn't think I would see you here tonight" Max nodded her head.

"Yea erm Vince wanted to see me…………..you are now looking at the newest member of the raw roster" Jeff's mouth hung open in surprise and Max laughed, shaking her head as she did so.

"Yea that's the look I had on my face" Jeff closed his mouth and stood uncertainly in front of her, unsure of what his next move should be. He had never been much of a ladies man but he had never been so unsure of his moves in front of one that was until he met Max.

"Well I guess congratulations are in order" Max nodded her head and she placed her hands into her back pockets, they both continued to look at each other, smiles over their faces, each of them forgetting the man stood at the side of them.

"Hi, im Matt, Jeff's brother" Max tore her gaze from Jeff and let it drift over to the dark haired man stood at the side of him, she looked down at the offered hand before taking it into her own.

"Hi" Her voice was slightly timid, she had long ago lost her confidence, and at times like this it really showed.

"Its an honor to meet you, I was rooting for you in your last match on raw" Matt smiled his eyes roaming over to his brother.

"Thanks" Max stared between the two.

"I better go find Trish, it was nice meeting you Matt, ill erm see ya later Jeff" Jeff nodded his head his eyes watching her as she left. Matt looked over at his brother and laughed.

"What?" Jeff question his brown raised.

"You got it bad" Jeff shook his head.

"Don't know what you mean" Matt rolled his eyes and clapped him on the back.

"Course you don't little brother cause you donnt"

Ok I couldn't remember if Jeff was younger or not, so please let me know if I got that bit wrong.

Coming up in the next chapter.

More TrishRandy action.

Trish takes Max for her makeover

Max meets John for the first time

Max debuts on Raw.

More JeffMax action


	8. Chapter 8

Once again a huge thank you to everyone that has taken the time to review this story, and I gave now uploaded a banner to go with this story, so if you go to my profile you will find it next to run away. As well as banners for nearly all my other stories, as well as some future stories

Run Away

_John Cena made his way down the hallway, his strides long and sure of himself, his WWE title belt draped across his shoulder, His head bobbing in succession with the music in his ears. He didn't even see the women walking in the opposite direction of him, and her head was also bent down, headphones in her ears as she hummed along to the unheard music._

_BANG._

_John jarred his head up in time to grab hold on the women in front of him, his hands gripping her arms in a tight hold, once he realized that she wasn't going to fall he let go of her arms, and quickly pulled the head phones from his ears._

"_Im so sorry I wasn't looking were I was going" The women stated her accent clearing showing that she was a Boston native, her long wavy hair fell in front of her face so John couldn't see the women he was speaking to. _

_The women flicked her hair over her shoulder and her hands reached up to remove her own headphones._

_John took in the light brown hair, delicately streaked with a honey colour and the warm brown eyes, and felt a smirk spread over his face, this was defiantly one hot chick, he wandered who the hell she was or if she was some new diva. She definitely had the look for it, and by the looks of things she had the body for it as well._

_The women smiled her cheeks blushing slightly as she fell Johns eyes raking up and down her body, she allowed herself to return the favor, before her eyes finally fell fully onto the face in front of her, and her mouth dropped in shock._

"_Your John Cena" The women stated her accent flowing out even more as her eyes wandered down to his championship belt, and John felt himself deflate in annoyance. Damn some fan who managed to sneak past security, he thought to himself, his hand coming up to square his hat._

"_Im sorry, I sound like some obsessed fan, my names CJ Michelson, your new manager" Johns eyes widened in recognition and a small smile formed on his face, he extended, he took the offered hand into his own, and was surprised to find the grip firm._

"_Pleasure to meet you, Vince told me I was getting a manger, but he failed to tell me she was going to be as hot as you" CJ dropped her head slightly and blushed, her hair falling into her face, hiding the blush from John. John smiled and walked over to her, his arm snaking around her waist._

"_I think you're going to fir right in here"_

"And cut" The camera man shouted flipping of the camera in front of him. John turned back to the women at the side of him and smiled before allowing his hand to fall from her waist.

"You did good Max" Max turned to face John and smiled, she pulled her new longer hair, thanks to the hair extensions, from her face and nodded her head slowly, only now was her heart beat coming down to normal, and the butterflies were slowly dying down.

"Really? Cause I was nervous as hell" John nodded his head in understanding, his hand coming to lie around her shoulder.

"I know what you mean; sometimes I still get nervous when I walk out in front of millions of people" Max laughed slightly and allowed John to lead her towards the gorilla position, finding herself oddly at ease with the man at the side of her, who she had only met hours before, it probably had something to do with the fact her reminded her of her brother, she thought to herself.

"Hey girl you were great" Trish gushed coming up to them, her arms wrapping them around Max, and hugging her tightly. Her eyes wandered over to John for a moment who nodded his head in agreement.

"So when do you make your appearance out there" Trish questioned her head pointing to the gorilla position and the ring that lay beyond it.

"Wresltemania I think" Max replied her eyes turning to John so he could back up her claim.

"Vince actually wants you to come to my aid next week, that way it will go down with the fans even better, when they see you at wresltemania" John stated his hand coming to once again readjust his hat. Max nodded her head slightly nerves once again working their way into her stomach.

"Hey Trish you seen Max I need to go congratulate her about landing a job" Max rolled her eyes and punched her best friend in the shoulder when his eyes wandered down to her in a suggestive manner.

"O my bad you're their, I have to say your looking good, and if you and Jeff weren't pretending that you didn't like each other, then you would be mine" Max rolled her eyes and giggled slightly as Randy pulled her to his chest, unaware of the looks he was giving to Trish.

Max sighed in content, happy that for the first time in a while, things were going her way, her new look was great, she had never considered going longer, but Trish had insisted and her hair now hung below her shoulders in soft waves, and she loved the new colour, she had toned down her usually dark brown and had opted for a paler brown, and Trish had been the one to suggest having honey streaks put in. The contacts that hid her usual blue eyes was only temporary, hell Trish had even insisted on a new wardrobe, which she had offered to pay for as had Randy, even after she had argued and fought that she didn't need any new cloths, even though she new she did, but she didn't want her friends paying, boy had she lost that fight.

Max pulled away from Randy and leant her head in to his chest, his arm coming to wrap around her waist, and they just stood together, comfortable in each others company, reminding Max of the way they used to hang out, the way they were would watch a movie late at night, and she would end up with her head in his lap, his hand running through her hair almost in instinct, but that had been before Mike, before everything changed. Max sighed finally glad that everything was going back to the way it used to, that she was finally moving on with her life, that she was finally putting Mike behind her.

"Randy" Randy looked down at Max and once again found himself shocked by her transformation, when he had first seen her he had been tongue tied not believing that the confident looking women in front of him was really the same person that came to him all those months ago.

"Hummm?" Max turned in his arms and looked up at him.

"Me and Jeff aren't like that, were just friends" Randy raised his brow in totally disbelief; he removed his arm from her waist and spun her around, putting the small tattoo on her shoulder blade in perfect view.

Max battered his arms away and mocked glared at him, her arms folding over her chest, familiar cooing news averted her gaze and she smiled when she saw that Jeff was making her way over to them, Eliza tucked neatly in his arms.

"Of course your not" Max scowled, causing Jeff to raise his brow in confusion, he stopped in front of Max and maneuvered Eliza into her arms.

"Hey baby mummy missed you, yes I did" Max placed a soft kiss to her daughters head and turned to Jeff.

"Thanks, I hope she wasn't any trouble" Jeff laughed and shook his head.

"She was a complete angel….and you did great you're a natural, I liked the name by the way" Max laughed slightly.

"It was my brothers nickname for me, both our initials together, Charles and Jayne my middle name" Jeff nodded his head, he could sense a sadness wash over her, but it was gone an instant later leaving him wondering if he wasn't seeing things.

"So, the guys are going out to night, you should come celebrate your amazing debut" John spoke up drawing all the attention back to him. Max turned to face him and nodded her head.

"I would but I just want an earlier night, plus I want to spend sometime with this little angel" John nodded his head in protest and turned to face Randy and Trish, who nodded their heads in agreement.

"Count me in dog" John smiled before saying he had somewhere to be and promptly left. Trish and Randy shared looks before to saying they had somewhere to be, Max watched as they left before turning to Jeff.

"I have a feeling that there trying to tell us something" Max laughed and nodded her head,

"Ive got plenty of DVD's if you want to ya know come over, that's if your not planning on going with the guys" Jeff turned to face Max and smiled and her innocents and lack of confidence he smiled once again.

"Sounds great, ill be round bout 8" Max nodded her head and smirked, her body leaning closer towards Jeff's.

"There cute" Randy raised his brow in confusion and turned his head in the direction that Trish was pointing; he nodded his head in agreement and turned back towards the blonde haired women.

"Randy"

"Trish" Both Randy and Trish laughed and Randy rubbed the back of his neck

"You go first" Trish stated her arms coming to wrap around her body. Randy nodded his head and took in a deep breath.

"I was err wondering if you wanted to ya know go out with me sometime" Trish's eyes widened in shock,, not sure if she had heard right.

"I would love to"


	9. Chapter 9

ey guys im back with another chapter, this chapter is really a nonsense chapter, but its just a go between before the real action begins. A quick question, I am heading this story in to a Jeff Max and a Randy Trish story, but one person has said that they are torn on having Max be with Randy, now im just wondering how many people prefer that option.

Run Away

Jeff shifted in his seat his eyes fixed on the TV in front of him, although he was having increasing difficulty keeping his attention on the film, in fact he really couldn't remember what the film was about, he shifted again, trying to put all his concentration onto the film, something to do with Zombies, Land of the Dead perhaps?

He shifted his gaze to the left slightly his eyes roaming of the women that was sat at the side of him, her body awfully close to his, so close in fact he could smell the faint smell of chocolate and vanilla floating of her in waves, it was intoxicating. He turned his head slightly so he could fully take in her appearance, she looked stunning, not that she didn't before, but now, now she was carefree more of the person, she used to be was showing through, and he liked it, sure he had been taken by the timid and afraid women, and yes she still was that, but it seems that the makeover had done a good job on her mind, and she seemed more relaxed.

"Jeff you ok?" Jeff turned his head fully to look at her, startled that she had spoken to him, he had been so focused on her that he hadn't realized that she had taken her attention of the film and was busy looking at him.

"Humm" Max laughed slightly a small feminine laugh, a laugh that sounded so natural coming from her.

"I asked if you were ok, you've been staring at me for like the past five minuets, I mean have I got something on my face or something" Any other time Jeff would have laughed, but as he looked at her, he realized that she really didn't have a clue of how beautiful she really was, and not just in appearances either, she was a fighter and a winner.

"No I was just, never mind" Jeff turned his head towards the telly, wondering if time had been altered and he was a nervous school kid with his first crush.

Max shifted in her chair folding her legs under her body, she pulled a cushion onto her lap, and held it to her body, wondering what Jeff had been staring at so intently, and why she was feeling like a kid all over again.

"Its just your beautiful" The statement caught Max of guard and she did a double take, her body turning so she was fully facing Jeff, she raised her brow like he had totally lost his mind.

"And you have know idea how beautiful you are" Max laughed nervously, and her heart started beating even faster when he turned to face, his hand coming out to take her smaller one into a soft hold.

"Your scared" It wasn't a question and Max knew it, knew by the way he was looking at her that he already knew the answer, but she felt compelled to answer, felt compelled to say something in her defense, felt like she had to make him understand, but she knew he could never understand what she had gone through at the hands of Mike, knew he could never understand the hours she lay awake afraid to fall asleep in case he followed through with the numerous threats on her life. Or the times she would look at herself in the mirror and she the bruises and see the broken women she had become, a shell of the women she used to be.

"Yea" Her voice was strong, but Jeff could hear the faint tremor in her voice, the way it dipped slightly.

"You know you don't have to be afraid any more, you got away, you beat him, you got out for your self and for Eliza, you're a fighter, and you have to look to the future, not at the past, because if you do that then he has won and you will never be free of him, now I cant even begin to imagine what he did to you, or what you went through, but I can guarantee you will never be a lone, Randy is always going to be there, and so will I"

Max looked over at Jeff, at his purple and green and blue hair pulled back into braids, to the perfectly shaped beard, everything about him screamed fun, excitement, but under all that, she could see the person that wouldn't let any harm come to those he loved, sure he was a high flying kid, but he was a kid with a huge heart, she could see the kindness in his eyes, kindness that draw her in.

"You know I knew this girl once, she was bubbly, didn't give a rats ass what any one thought about her, she wore what she wanted said and did what she wanted, she put others first, she had friends a job, and more importantly she loved herself, and one day she meets this guy, he's sweet, caring and did everything for her, dotted on her every need, she falls in love, a year later there living together and everyone's telling her that he's a bad guy, but she wouldn't listen because she's so in love with him, and one day out of the blue she says something that he doesn't like and he hits her, and after that it becomes regular, but know matter how much she wanted to leave she never did, she never left him. No matter how bad the beaters were, or how many times he told her she was nothing or that he was going to kill her, she never left, never.

Max lowered her head and took a deep breath her arms coming round to hold her body, a hand coming to hold onto her arm as she desperately fought to keep her emotions in check.

Jeff watched as she tried to keep her emotions under wraps', had listened as she spoke about her past in an almost mono tone, only her eyes gave her away, only her eyes told him how scared and vulnerable she was.

"This girl what happened to her, why did she finally leave" Max looked up at Jeff and smiled, one of those rare smiles, a smile that she hardly ever used any more.

"She had a beautiful baby girl, and she knew she couldn't let her grow up around, if she couldn't leave for her, then she could leave for her, so she did, she packed her bags while he was asleep and she went to a friend, he took her in and her whole world changed"

Jeff held out his hand, knowing that any false movement any movement that she classed as a threat would send her back into her shell, and he didn't want that, he wanted to know everything about her, wanted to know about her life, wanted to know the women under all that shell.

Max stared down at the hand and then up to the face that went with it and she nodded her head, not just to let him know she was going to take it, but to let her know she was finally putting her old life behind her, she knew if she took his hand now that he would never let go, that he would never intentionally let harm come to her, Randy was right Jeff truly was a good guy he had proved that to her only hours after she had met him.

She brought out her arm slowly and Jeff smiled his fingers entwining with hers, she smiled and allowed her to be pulled over to him, her head came to rest on his chest, his hand fitting around her tiny waist perfectly, Max smiled to herself and for the first time in nearly god she could even remember how long it had been since she had allowed a man to touch her.

"And how does your friend end up" Max looked down at her fingers entwined with Jeff's and inhaled his scent, a nice masculine smell, mixed with something like pine.

"She lets go of her past and lets her heart guide her, and hopefully the guy she likes wont hurt it, that he will guard it with his life" Jeff smiled and nodded his head placing a small kiss to her head.

"Always" Max smiled and settled down further into his embrace, never had she felt as safe as did in that moment, and that nagging little voice at the back of her head that told her to back away, hide under her covers for ever, well she told it to screw itself.

"Max"

"Humm"

"What are we watching?"

"Land of the dead why?"

"Never mind"


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter as always it means so much to me, just a quick question im going to be starting a new story and it will contain john cena having a sister, and for the banner I need to know what female would look like him.

Run Away

Randy entered the hotel room slowly he turned his body and pushed the door closed, before making his way further into the room, his eyes wondering of to the two sleeping figures, he smiled and headed over to the bedroom, returning moments later and covering them with the blanket, he looked over at them one last time before heading to his room, his thoughts on the brilliant and unexpected night he had with Trish.

The sun streaked through the room and Randy suppressed a moan of annoyance and he scrunched his eyes shut, trying very unsuccessfully to stop the sun invading his gaze. He felt something soft hit his feet and he squinted one eye open his eyes falling onto Max, he moaned and sat up his feet touching the softness of the floor.

"You're awfully cheery this morning" Randy declared as he made his way into the kitchen, Max spun round and nodded her head and she handed over a cup of coffee.

"Where's Eliza" Max turned to face Randy and smiled as she reached over to pick up her own coffee.

"Jeff kidnapped her" Randy nodded his head knowingly, glad that she seemed to be moving on, and he was glad it was with Jeff, he seemed to bring out the old her, the women he had missed so much.

"So you guys have a good time last night?" He inquired, and Max nodded her head a smile forming across her features as well as a blush that she tried to hide.

"But I should be asking you that question" Randy laughed and lowered his gaze

"You like her don't you" Randy shook his head trying to deny the claim but Max simply shook her head and came to stand in front of him.

"Randy I know you ok, so don't lie to me, you like her ask her out already" Randy nodded his head and pulled her to his body glad that she was nearly fully back to the fun carefree women she once had been.

Trish turned her head as she heard footsteps making their way over to her, she smiled warmly when she saw Max and Eliza making their way over to them. Max smiled back and sat in one of the chairs at the side of Trish her eyes looking out across the arena, an arena she was going to be making her first live appearance in.

"I hear you and Randy had a good time last night" Trish nodded her head and smiled, her eyes twinkling.

"yea, he's a good guy, he's nothing like I thought he was" Max nodded her head, she knew what people thought of him, knew that they all thought he was like his on screen persona, but he wasn't he was a good guy with a huge heart.

"How do you do it" Max questioned while she bounced Eliza on her knee. Trish turned her head slightly to face her, her brow raised in silent questioning.

"That going out every night in front of thousands of people" Trish laughed finally understanding what she was asking.

"You get used to it, when the crowds screaming your name it's a rush and adrenaline takes over" Max nodded her head hoping that she wasn't going to make a fool of herself, and in turn make a fool of John.

"Listen you will do great ok, you're a natural, you need great the other day, and you will do even better tonight, I've got faith in you"

Max smiled her thanks glad that she had a friend like Trish that was behind her, she took a deep breath and looked around the arena, the same arena she knew would be filled with thousands of people tonight, she smiled, and looked down at her watch, she had told John she would meet him in his locker room at 7, it was already 6.45, she turned to Trish and smiled.

"Thanks but I got to jet Johns expecting me" Trish nodded her head and watched as she left, detouring round Randy as he made his way over to them.

"Hey" Randy said cheerfully as he took the seat that Max had sat in only seconds before; Trish smiled over at him and leant her head against the seat.

"You ok?" Randy nodded his head to her question, and he to laid his head against the chair.

"I had a good time last night" Trish lifted her head and turned to face Randy a smile forming on her face.

"Me to" Randy smiled and turned his body to face his.

"Ok here's the thing…………I like you, I really do, and I want to have lots of repeats of last night" Trish raised her brow, what ever she had been expecting that hadn't been it, she lowered her gaze a blush working across her face as she thought about what he just said.

"Id like that"

"So you've got a signing tomorrow and a photo shoot at 8" Max said looking over at John who was busy stretching his muscles, he stopped and turned to face her, he nodded his head and smiled, he was glad that Vince had chosen her, out of all the women, she was one of the few he got on with, he related to her, in a way he didn't with the other women, she just had this aura around her.

"So you all ready for tonight?" Max stood up and looked over at him shaking her head slightly

"If you class giant butterflies ready then yea im good to go" John laughed, and headed over to her placing his hands onto her shoulders.

"You will do great ok" Max nodded her head and smiled

"Good now go get ready o and here," Max took the offered shirt from John's hands and smiled, she knew it was one of his shirts, if she was going to be his valet then she was going to have to represent.

Max smiled once again before heading to the door and exiting the locker room heading down to her's and Randy's.

She lowered her head and began to hum some random tune to herself, completely oblivious to the world around her, that she walked straight into someone; she snapped her gaze up and saw herself staring into the eyes of Jeff she smiled.

"You ok?" She nodded her head her face blushing at his concern, he let one of her arms go the other one coming to catch her hand holding it in his, she looked down at them and smiled, the butterflies from earlier becoming huge moths.

"I got something for you, ya know a sort of congrates on tonight" Max nodded her head her brow raised wondering what he had gone and done, she was about to tell him that he didn't have to get her anything when he leant his head down capturing her lips with his, in a soft yet passionate first kiss.

She sighed when she felt him leave her lips and her eyes fluttered open, to see the shining eyes of Jeff staring back at her, wondering if he had just made a mistake, she smiled her hand coming up to touch her lips, a smile brushing her features, and Jeff smiled in relief.

"What was that for?"

"That one was for you being you and because I wanted to see what it would be like, this one" He trailed of touching his lips to hers again, and smiled when he felt her hands come to lock themselves round his neck. They both pulled away and leant their heads against each others.

"Was for Good luck" 


	11. Chapter 11

This is pretty nonsense chapter, but its relay sweet for all you MaxJeff lovers. But I promise you in the next chapter things do start hotting up when a face from Max's past reappears.

This is also more then likely going to be the next chapter until the week starting the 12th, it all depends if I get all my other stories updated by the end of next week, if I do then this story should be updated before then, but if I don't it will be updated the 13th.

Run Away

Max made her way back up the ramp, with Johns arm placed firmly around her waist, she took one last look at the ring, before turning her body, and going back behind the curtain, more then glad that her first night had gone with out any thing going wrong, in fact if she admitted it to herself she had a really good time, and Trish was right the fans screaming for you was a huge help.

She sighed and leant her body against the wall her eyes falling closed as she allowed herself to permanently imprint the night forever in her memory. She opened her eyes to see John staring down at her, and she smiled.

"You were great" Max smiled at the praise and ran her hand through her hair

"Thanks, but its not like I did anything I mean I just stood their" John rolled his eyes and once again placed his arm around her waist leading her of into the direction of catering were they had said they would meet everyone.

"Didn't do anything, I seem to think taking out Shelton's leg as doing something" Max blushed slightly as she remembered walking up to the ring, and brought Shelton's legs from under him, all with out the ref seeing of course.

"He was about to hit you over the head with a steel chair, he had it coming" John laughed and nodded his head remembering how he had turned around to see Shelton flat on his face and Max backing away from the ring, a smile of her face and she was giving out a I didn't do anything look, John had shook his head and taken one look at the steel chair on the mat, and had shook his head again, and had waited patiently for Shelton to get to his feet, before hoisting him up onto his shoulders for the FU and then the win.

"Well the fans loved you that's for sure" Max blushed harder this time, as she remembered walking down to the ring, at the side of John her eyes wondering around the arena, her eyes falling onto signs, signs that were for her, some of them had said things like im here to see CJ, and CJ marry me, and she couldn't help but smile, she had only made one appearance but yet people had taken a liking to her.

"You deserved it, in fact pretty soon people are gonna want to see you perform in the ring" Max turned her head to look at John and nodded her head, Vince had put it passed her, saying that he would like to see her in the ring, that he wanted her to start of my being valet until she had gotten her confidence up, but then he really wanted her in the ring, he had said she didn't have to, that she could stay behind the scenes that it was entirely up to her.

"What do you think?" Max questioned her head turning to John, he had really become a good friend and his opinion meant a lot to her, she had already ran it past Randy, who had said it was her decision but he could see her in the ring, that she had always been tough and when she got back the person she used to be then he could see her going one on one with the divas.

John lowered his gaze and smiled, ever since he had heard that Vince was thinking of her getting into the ring, he had been thinking it over, he smiled again and placed his arm around her waist.

"Well you've got the look and the fans seem to like you, and personally I think you would make a great diva, I mean you've got Randy and me and Jeff to train you, and im sure Lita and Trish wouldn't mind showing you the ropes, but at the end of the day it is up to you"

Max smiled her thanks and turned her attention back to the task at hand, was becoming a diva a good thing. The only reason that Vince had suggested she be a manger was because he knew she didn't want Mike figuring out where she was and start hassling her, but if she continued to run and hide from Mike then she was letting him win. Like Jeff had said to her, if she didn't face up to her past, and truly leave it behind her then she was letting Mike beat her, and Jeff had told her that she was stronger then he was, she smiled to herself I am stronger she thought.

John came to a stop outside catering and smiled down at Max, who just raised her brow up at him wondering what the hell he was grinning at her like a Cheshire cat for. John just shook his head and pushed her forward, she turned her head in his direction and he shook his head signaling that she was to go in.

"Surprise" Max's mouth fell open in shock as her eyes took in the catering hall that was decorated with purples and reds, her eyes wandered around the room, her eyes falling onto all the people she had be friend since coming to the WWE. They were all around one big table, with a pile of presents in the middle of them.

Dave, Hunter, Ric, Edge, Amy and Carlito were sat on one side of the table while Randy, Trish, Matt and Jeff who had Eliza lying asleep in his arms were seated on the other side. She raised her brow in confusion her eyes seeking out John.

"What the hell is going on?" Randy laughed; trust her to forget it was her own birthday.

"Well this was just going to be a celebrating thing for such a good night, but Randy here informed us it was your birthday, your twenty first if im not mistaken and we couldn't not do anything"

Amy stated her hands pointing over to Randy and then over to the presents, and Max shook her head laughing slightly, and moved further into the room, her eyes taking in the presents that were lining the table, and the cake that was sat in the middle.

"You guys didn't have to do this" She said, her eyes filling up slightly.

"Course we did, your one of us now" Stated Dave

"Now that's cool" Carlito said, coursing everyone to burst into fits of laughter

An hour later

Every one had filtered out of the catering hall as the night progressed, most of them having to go prepare for matches or appearances, the others just sensing that Jeff wanted to be left alone with Max, so here they were, just him and her.

Max placed her plate down and looked over to Jeff who was sat staring at her with intense eyes that she felt her self flushing under his gaze. He removed himself from his seat and came to sit next to her.

"Well I guess happy birthday is in under" He said his eyes turning to face her, Max smiled and nodded her head her eyes locking with his.

"I got you something, but I don't think anything is gonna compare to the corset and garter, or the two piece" Jeff stated his eyes momentarily wondering over to the said items, and Max flushed under his suggestive gaze.

"Yea I relay don't know what Lita was thinking when she brought me the set, the two piece from Trish I understand perfectly" Jeff nodded his head and laughed, remembering the slightly blush that had crept over her cheeks when she had un wrapped Litas present, and he couldn't help but think, if she was thinking of him when she had seen it, like he was thinking of her when he had seen it.

"Any way here" Jeff said holding out a small box, Max looked down at it and took it from his hands, their hands touching for a second.

"What is it?" Jeff rolled his eyes.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you know would it" Max shook her head and delicately un wrapped it, she looked down at the ring box before looking back up at Jeff, he smiled and she nodded her head before opening it.

"It's a cladaghi" (the ring angel gave Buffy I have no idea how to spell it so)

Max smiled over at him, and Jeff took the box from her hands and took out the ring, and took her hand into his.

"If you wear it with the hear facing you it means you belong to someone……….that's what I want Max, I know your afraid of letting someone in again, but I can promise you I would never hurt you"

Max smiled a small tear falling from her eye and she nodded her head slightly her hand coming out to cup the side of his face.

"I know you won't and I want to give us a try I really do"

Jeff smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger, the heart pointing to her body, before he pulled her towards him, his lips connecting with her's, before pulling away and leaning his head against her's.

"That's al I ask, let me in, let me show you what love is"


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story, I hope that you all continue to read and enjoy.

This chapter is set one month after the last chapter. Max is now a diva, but she is STILL a valet and manger for John, her and Jeff are still going strong, and Trish and Randy are slowly progressing.

Disclaimer- I own nothing nor to I own the song lyrics that I have used

Run Away

One Month Later

Trish looked at her self in the mirror and smiled, she pulled her blonde hair away from her face and allowed it to fall loosely down her back, she checked herself once again in the mirror and with a final smile she took in a deep breath and turned to exit the locker room.

She moved down the corridor her arms swinging leisurely at her side the smile still on her face; she took a left, and felt her body collide with something solid.

Strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist steadying her as she stumbled back, she smiled slightly and the arms let her go as soon as they realized she wasn't going to fall.

"O god im sorry I wasn't even watching where I was going" Trish said her eyes coming to connect with the person who she has bumped into. She raised her brow slightly when she realized she had no clue who the guy was, the guy sensing her confusion, held out his hand which she took hesitantly.

"Im Tom, im new, im looking for Vince's office but im kinda lost" Trish nodded her head slightly and smiled her uneasiness going straight away, she remembered what she was like the first time she had come to the WWE, she had no idea where she was going, and had turned up nearly half an hour late, and the fact that this guy was drop dead gorgeous, relay had nothing to do with it, his hair was gelled back into small spikes, his blue eyes boring down at her, and his muscles bulging through the white suit that he was wearing, if she had to hazard a guess she would have said that this was a smaller and younger version of Dave. Shit.

"Well Tom" She stressed his name only now realizing who this guy was, over the past couple of weeks, Max had been getting odd phone calls, letters and flowers sent to her, it turned out that Mike had figured out her new number and where she was staying, and had on more then one occasion said that he was coming to get her, causing Max to freak out on more the one occasion, and Trish wondered if it wasn't for Jeff Max wouldn't have been able to hold her self together.

"Vince's office is down the corridor to the left, then your first right" She said turning her head to smile up at him, secretly praying that he wouldn't figure out that she knew who he was so she could get the hell out of their and get to warn someone.

Mike or Tom nodded his thanks and brought his hand out to touch her shoulder before he moved past her and headed of in the direction Trish had just pointed him, his walk was more a swagger and Trish watched as he left; now understanding why Max had fallen for him.

Randy waited for John to come back to the gorilla position and clapped him on the back congratulating him on his win against Triple H. John smiled towards him and felt Randy fall into step as they headed back to the locker room.

"So you and Trish seem to be getting on" John said a smirk on his face when he saw Randy throw him a go to hell. But getting on was an understatement, if you saw Trish then you were more then likely to see Randy at her side as well and vice versa, in fact since their first date they had practically been inseparable

Randy through his friend another look and ran his hand over his face and rang the back of his neck and nodded his head, a small smile playing across his features as he thought about the blonde women who was constantly on his mind.

"Yea she'" John nodded his head trying unsuccessfully to hide the laugh at his friends antics.

"Your falling in love with her" John supplied the answer for his clueless friend, everyone had seen it, the looks that they sent each other the smile that they had on their faces, but apparently neither Randy nor Trish could see what was right in front of their faces.

Randy spun his head round so fast it cracked in protest and he moaned in pain, he came to a dead stop and John turned his head slightly.

"We're not even like that" Randy said, and John could hear in his voice that he was trying to convince himself more then him.

"You can keep telling yourself that, but everyone can see it" John said once again smiling at the far away look on his friends face, he rolled his eyes and swung his arm around his shoulder leading him back to the locker room, only to nearly run into Trish.

"Trish" Randy all but sang and John rolled his eyes. Sure there was nothing going on there he thought.

Randy elbowed him in the stomach upon seeing the look he shot him, and turned his attention onto Trish, who upon closer inspection looked a little paler than she normally did, and she was bouncing on her toes a sure sign something was wrong.

"Trish what is it?" Randy questioned in concern, his arm coming out to gently touch her shoulder. Trish turned her gaze onto Randy and took a deep breath.

"I think I just met Mike"

Randy's mouth fell open in shock at the words that Trish had just spoken, if she had just seen Mike then that was very very bad, he knew he had been in contact with Max, he had seen the far away and fearful gaze she had given him the first time he had contacted her, had held her in his arms at night when her nightmares had started up again, and listened to her as she cried herself to sleep.

Just when she was finally and fully moving on with her life with Jeff and with her career, he could still remember the first time she had stepped into the ring against Melina, she had started of rocky, but all the lessens with him, John Trish Lita and Jeff finally came to the front of her mind, and she had finished her of with a twist of fate, which both Jeff and Lita had taught her, just when she was moving on he had come back into her life, he had come back and with one simple bunch of flowers, with the words your mine and no one else can have you, had undone practically all the work they had done with her.

"Where?" Randy questioned his voice showing how truly angry he was, and his hands balled themselves into fists at his side, his heart rate quickening at the thought of getting his hands on the person who had caused his child hood friend someone he classed a sister, so much pain.

"I sent him to catering, he was looking for Vince, and I knew Max was in a meeting with him, so I sent him of to catering" Trish said, smiling to herself at her quick thinking, she had known if she got him somewhere there was a lot of people who cared for Max, then there was less chance of Mike doing something he was gonna regret, and less chance of Max running into him, well at least until she left the meeting and headed over to catering, but hopefully he would be far far away.

Randy nodded his head and placed his hand once again on to Trish's shoulder letting her know that she had done the right thing, in fact he was a little un nerved that Mike had been in close proximity with some else he cared about, he knew what that jerk was capable of, and the fact that he had been near Trish scared him more then he was willing to admit.

Randy snaked his arm around her waist protectively and turned his head towards John, who was looking as pissed of as he did, he nodded his head, and John returned it, knowing all to well what Randy was saying, this jerk gets know where near Max.

Jeff placed his hand onto the table and groaned in pain, his head banging from the pain from his ladder match against Mercury, and he had taken a rather nasty shot to the head. He heard someone sit down at his side and didn't even bother lifting his head, al he was bothered about at the moment was trying to get the pain in his head to stop, and then he could asses his other injuries, and then maybe pay attention to the someone who was sat at his side.

"Here" the muffled voice of the person who was sat next to him said, before he felt something being shoved into his hands, he looked down at it and saw they were aspirin, he smiled and placed them into his mouth, dry swallowing them, before lifting his head, squinting as the sudden movement sent a shock wave of pain down his head, and he locked his eyes with.

"Matt what the hell are you doing here?" Jeff questioned shock evident in his voice at seeing his brother sitting in front of him; they quickly embraced giving a quick brotherly hug before parting and smiling at each other.

Matt shook his head at his younger brothers antics and then covered a laugh when he saw Jeff stifle another moan and dropped his head back onto the table.

"Cant I come and see my brother" Matt joked, causing Jeff to glare at him

"Im being transferred to Raw, their teaming us up" Jeff lifted his head and smiled slightly, he would have been much happier if every part of his body wasn't screaming at him in pain.

He turned his head slightly and saw as Randy and John and Trish entered catering, his eyes locked with Randy and he knew something was wrong, it was the look on his face, he knew something had happened, he removed himself from the table completely ignoring the baffled looks on his brothers face, and made his way over to Randy, his first thoughts that something had happened to Max.

"We have a problem" Randy said once Jeff had come to a stop in front of him. Jeff nodded his head, Randy had said problem, that couldn't mean anything had happened to Max right?

"Mike's here"

Max hummed to herself as she made her way out of Vince's office, she leant herself against the wall, letting the words sink into her mind, she could not believe Vince was giving her an opportunity to challenge Trish for the women's championships, it just proved that all her hard work, all the training she had gone thought, and continued to go through had paid of, she gave a little squeal of excitement and began to make her way to catering, to congratulate Jeff on his amazing win, and to tell him the good news.

Feels like the weight of the world

Like god in heaven gave me a turn

Don't cling to me, I swear I fix you

Still in the dark, can you fix me?

Freefall, freefall. All through the life

If you love me then let go of me

I won't be held down by who I used to be

She's nothing to me

Max sang her theme tune to herself and smiled, Jeff had been the one who had suggested the song, and Max had agreed finding the song oddly symbolic to her life, she smiled again she no longer was the women she used to be, and she really did mean nothing to her.

She smiled once again and rounded the corner her head bopping along as she continued to sing. She smiled when she thought back when Jeff has first heard her sing, and had informed her she had an amazing voice.

She heard footsteps behind her and she stopped turning her head she frowned in confusion when she saw that know one was behind her, she laughed and turned only to find herself roughly shoved into the wall, her eyes locking with her worst nightmare.

"Mike"


	13. Chapter 13

Run Away

Previously on Run Away.

_Max hummed to herself as she made her way out of Vince's office, she leant herself against the wall, letting the words sink into her mind, she could not believe Vince was giving her an opportunity to challenge Trish for the women's championships, it just proved that all her hard work, all the training she had gone thought, and continued to go through had paid of, she gave a little squeal of excitement and began to make her way to catering, to congratulate Jeff on his amazing win, and to tell him the good news._

_Feels like the weight of the world_

_Like god in heaven gave me a turn_

_Don't cling to me, I swear I fix you_

_Still in the dark, can you fix me?_

_Freefall, freefall. All through the life_

_If you love me then let go of me_

_I won't be held down by who I used to be_

_She's nothing to me_

_Max sang her theme tune to herself and smiled, Jeff had been the one who had suggested the song, and Max had agreed finding the song oddly symbolic to her life, she smiled again she no longer was the women she used to be, and she really did mean nothing to her._

_She smiled once again and rounded the corner her head bopping along as she continued to sing. She smiled when she thought back when Jeff has first heard her sing, and had informed her she had an amazing voice._

_She heard footsteps behind her and she stopped turning her head she frowned in confusion when she saw that know one was behind her, she laughed and turned only to find herself roughly shoved into the wall, her eyes locking with her worst nightmare._

"_Mike"_

Max's eyes widened in shock as she took in the tall and muscular figure of Mike, his menacing eyes and smirk looking down at her, she gulped slightly, and took a deep calming breath trying to stop the fear rising in the pit of her stomach.

"I said I would find you Max" Mike growled low into her ear, his tongue coming out to lick the side of her face. Max whimpered slightly, finding it slightly ironic that all the moves she had learned were suddenly gone and she couldn't fight back.

"Now I think its time you came home with me Max" Max shook her head franticly, her eyes searching for some indication of where she was. Her eyes caught sight of the next corner and she realized she was only a minuet or two from catering, if she could scream then someone would come and help her.

Mike smirked slightly his hand coming to roughly cover her mouth, as if her had read her mind.

"Don't even think about it" He growled menacingly into her ear, his hand coming to grab a hand full of hair, causing her to moan and whimper in pain, as he forced her head further back wards, his mouth coming down to claim hers.

Max brought her hands up and placed them roughly onto his chest, trying with all her might to push him away, but Mike only laughed and forced her hands down, his lips once again claiming hers.

"Mike please" She whimpered when his mouth left hers, his hand still tightly holding her hair. His eyes grew wide with anger, and Max silently cursed herself for being so stupid at talking back No, No, she thought I am not that women, I am not the women who is going to be afraid of this man, im better then that.

"Mike" She spoke again her voice louder and surer of her self. Mike growled in anger and shoved her roughly into the wall, causeing her vision to blur slightly, and her eyes to water.

"Speak out of term again bitch" Max shook her head and took a deep breath, she closed her eyes, and allowed herself to picture Jeff and Randy, the two people who had stuck by her, then she focused onto Jeff the person who had helped show her that she was something, showed her what love felt like.

"You are nothing, you hear me, your pathetic"

"_I never said facing your fear wouldn't hurt………..but tell me you don't feel like you could do anything" Max came to stand beside him, and lowered her head, she did have to admit it felt good facing her fear, and for the first time in a long time, she did feel like she could do anything, that know one could stop her doing anything, the world was at her feet, and she know longer had anything or any one to answer to._

_She turned to face Jeff and his face momentarily morphed into Mike's and the words that he had so often spoken to her came back. You will never be anything, never amount to anything, your nothing worthless, pathetic._

_Jeff saw the pain wash over her features watched as she folded into her self, as she both physically and mentally draw away from him, he furrowed his brow in confusion, trying to think of what he had done wrong. He brought his hand up slowly to place on her shoulder, and watched as she flinched and coward away from him, tears brimming at the corners of her eyes._

"_Max?" his voice was soft and gentle, and her eyes wondered over to him, and fresh tears fell from her eyes, Jeff smiled sadly and tenderly draw her towards his chest. She flinched and stiffed her body, and Jeff not wanting to push her over the edge nodded his head, and slightly squeezed her shoulder._

"_I am something" Jeff raised his brow, she seemed so broken and afraid that his heart broke for her, and all he could do was watch while she broke in front of him, all he could do was wait for her to come to him._

"_I am something" She repeated and Jeff nodded his head slowly, he desperately wanted to draw her into his chest and protect her from the hatred and hardness of the world, but he knew that she had already faced the worst the world had to offer, she was strong enough to leave he just hoped she was strong enough to come out the other side._

"_Of course you are" Max's eyes drifted up to his, at the sincerity of his words, and another bout of tears fell from her eyes. Her shoulders relaxed slightly and Jeff once again tried to pull her towards him, he almost sighed in relief when her body fell into his chest, he could still feel that her body was tensed under his, but at least she was letting him comfort her and that was a start._

_His hand rested softly onto the back of her head, his fingers tangling themselves into her silky hair, as he repeated of course you are over and over again._

Max opened her eyes her eyes locking onto Mike, she smiled slightly and shook her head, Mike grabbed hold of the back of her head and draw his fist back hitting the side of her face, snapping her head to the side, she coughed in pain, and brought her hand up to see that her lip had busted.

"I am something" She spoke with determination, her eyes showing defiance she never had before. Mike shook his head and laughed menacingly bringing his fist to once again hit her in the face; he grabbed hold of her head and tilted it backwards, bringing his hand up to once again hit her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Max opened her eyes to see that Randy had caught the fist that had been aimed at her head and smiled in relief. Mike let go of her hair and Max moved herself from his grasp, leaning up against the wall, her hand going to the side of her face, which at the moment felt like she had just been hit with a sledge hammer.

She watched as Randy brought down his own fist sending Mike down to the floor his hand coming up to the massage the side of his face. Randy looked down at him, his breaths coming out in quick angered bursts.

"Stay the hell away from her, or believe me, you will be spending the rest of your like eating out of a straw" Max watched as Mike nodded his head and watched him as he ran down the corridor.

Max smiled her thanks at Randy and felt strong arms wrap around her body; she stiffened for only a second before her eyes locked with a very concerned pair. She smiled and lent her head into Jeff's shoulder.

"I got ya, he's not getting near you again"


	14. Chapter 14

There is probably only two or three chapters left of this story. A huge thanks to every one who has reviewed this story, it truly means more to me then you will ever no. I hope you continue to enjoy this story to the very end.

Run Away

Jeff opened the door to the bedroom quietly, unsure whether the women on the other side was asleep or not. He closed the door with his foot and headed over to the bed. He smiled slightly and settled the cup of coffee onto the night stand, his hand coming out to stroke the brown locks of hair.

"How you doin'? He questioned softly, knowing that she was on edge and that anything could tip her over. After Mike had ran of, she hadn't really said anything, hadn't done anything to say whether she was ok or not, and Jeff was beginning to worry about her.

Max reached her hand up and placed it onto his, pulling his body down towards her, her lips seeking his. Jeff resisted at first, unsure of what he should do, not wanting to do anything that would frighten her, but as her tongue traced the bottom of his lip, he sighed and gave into her.

He was the first one to pull away, his hand going to the side of her face, his forehead resting on hers.

"Max" Max closed her eyes and nodded her head. She knew that he was questioning what she was doing; hell she was questioning it herself. But she needed this, she needed the touch of someone that loved her, she needed to know what it was to be loved. She placed her hand onto the side of his face, and opened her eyes.

"Please" Her voice was soft and her eyes showed just how much she needed this, her eyes told of a thousands pains, pains and fear that Jeff wouldn't wish on his worst enemy. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he wanted this, he had wanted this the first time he had laid eyes on, the first time he had seen the type of women she was, but he had to be sure, he had to know, that she wouldn't regret it later on. That she wanted this as much as he did, and that she wanted it for all the right reason, because he didn't think he could live with himself if she regretted even a second of it.

His hand went to the top of hers and his thumb worked small circles over he cheek bone, his other hand coming up to take her hand into his.

"I need to know that this is what you want, and this isn't just a way to forget" He finished the sentence with a soft kiss to the tip of her nose, and Max sighed in content. It had been so long since someone had shown that kind of affection, that someone put her feelings first. With Mike it had always been I want so im going to take. It had been to long since she had felt the kind of love that Jeff made her feel.

She squeezed his hand into hers and looked up at him through heavy lidded eyes, she smiled, a true smile and nodded her head slowly.

"You said I should let you show me what love is, I need that now Jeff, I need to know what love is" She closed her eyes slightly, and felt Jeff move his body closer to her's his arms coming out to wrap around her body.

"Please" She whispered against his neck.

Jeff could feel his heart beat quicken, just with one simple word, he felt his whole body come alive. He had never heard her so vulnerable, she was almost begging him, the way she said it, he knew there was know saying no. she wanted this just as much as he did.

He let her body go and he heard her give out a faint murmur and he knew she thought he was leaving her. He shook his head and leant his body over hers, his eyes looking down at him, as she stared up at him with all the trust in the world, and in that one moment he knew he was falling in love with her. He knew he wasn't in love with her, but it was damn close. He smiled his hand resting on her stomach, the other hand coming to cup the side of her face, his head coming down to claim her lips with his own.

"I hope Max is ok" Trish stated, her voice full of concern for the brunette women. She turned her head to face the man at her side and felt his arm go around her waist. She smiled despite the situation.

If someone had come up to her a year ago and told her that in a years time she would be in the arms of Randy Orton and be slowly falling in love with him, she would have laughed in their face's and told them that they had taken one to many hits to the head.

Randy nodded his head in agreement, he had seen the fear in his friends eyes had seen the women that had come to him all those months ago. He had thought she was free, thought that she could finally move on with her life, but then just when she was getting everything together, that jerk had come back and changed everything.

But he knew she was in good hands, knew that she needed to be with Jeff, knew that he didn't have to worry about her getting hurt while in his care. Jeff truly did care about her, and he knew that she was going to be ok. It would take some time for her to ever be ok, knew that she might never fully get over what Mike had done to her, but he knew while she had Jeff, she was never going to have to feel that fear again.

"What is this Randy" Trish questioned pulling away from his embrace and turned to face him, her eyes full of question.

Randy sighed he had known this was coming, had known that women like Trish you couldn't leave them wondering, they needed stability, needed to know where things were headed. He ran his hand over his face and took her hand into his.

"Honestly I don't know" He replied honestly, because he truly had no idea what they had going on, but he knew he liked her, and he knew he wanted to fine out.

Trish nodded her head in understanding, she had been excepting that, after all she couldn't expect men like Randy to change over night.

"But I would like to find out" Trish smiled up at him and nodded her head

"Id like that to" Randy sighed in relief, glad that she hadn't shot him down, he pulled her towards him and captured her lips with his own.


	15. Chapter 15

Ok folks I know I said there would be at least two chapters left, but due to my heavy school load, im cutting this story a chapter short. Thank you to every person that reviewed this story and made it a success it truly means the world to me.

A year and half later

Max turned her head slightly and watched as Trish came out of the dressing room, she smiled and nodded her head in approval. In three days time it was going to be the hall of fame, and Trish had decided that they needed something new, so here they were, stood in their fifth shop, with Max waiting outside the dressing room, to see the eighth dress that Trish had chosen. If one thing Max hated it was shopping, especially when it was with other women, she knew how long she took to shop, and when she was with other women she just wanted to get home instead of having to wait around.

"You look good" She said and watched as Trish made her way over to the mirror so she could look at her self in the mirror. Trish smiled when she took in the little black dress she had chosen. It stopped just above her knees and frilled slightly at the moment, a silver clasp in-between her breasts finished the whole thing.

"You'll have Randy eating out the palm of your hand" Max said coming to stand at the side of her just in time to see the blush creep up her friends cheeks.

"Trish it's been over a year, please tell me you still don't get embarrassed" Trish turned around with a dreamy look on her face, and Max shook her head in amusement.

Ever since Randy had come into her hotel room all those months ago with this content look on his face, she had known he was in love, so when he sat her on the sofa, and he came to sit next to her, she had tried to keep a straight face while he told her he was falling in love with the blonde bombshell. But unfortunately for her she hadn't succeeded and Randy had sat scowling at her.

"Earth to Max" Trish laughed waving her hand in front of her face. Max snapped back to reality and shook her head, smiling at the thought of how clueless her best friends were.

"So this is the dress you want" Max questioned praying that Trish wasn't going to change her mind and drag her around any more shops. Max had already found her dress in the second shop that they had entered; she had laid one eye on it and fell in love with it.

Trish nodded her head her mind wandering to the look that Randy would have on his face when he saw her.

"And speaking of our guys, I see you and Jeff are getting on mighty well" This time it was Max's turn to blush. Ever since the first time they spent together it was like she was alive for the first time. The person that she used to be had come back, and she loved every minuet of it. But of course if it wasn't for Jeff she would have completely been petrified of any male she saw, but Jeff had shown her what it was like to love, but more importantly he had shown her what it was like to be felt loved.

"Yea he's just ya no" Trish nodded her head, Max didn't have to tell her, because she felt it every time she was with Randy, she just hoped the news she had to tell him was going to make him happy and not make him want to run away from everything they had.

Fifteen minuets later a small café

Trish stared at the cup of coffee in front of her and took it into her hands before looking up at the women sat in front of her. The one person who knew Randy better then any one, the one person who could tell her if she was going to make the biggest mistake of her life.

"Im pregnant" Max looked up shocked, what ever she had been expecting to come out of Trish's mouth that hadn't been it.

"Does Randy know" She questioned but she already knew the answer, it was written all over Trish's face. Trish shook her head somewhat franticly and took a small sip of her coffee.

"I wanted to be sure first" Max nodded her head in understanding.

"And now you are" Trish nodded her head and looked up at her.

"What happens if he doesn't want it, what happens if he walks away?" Max grabbed hold of Trish's hand and squeezed it, shaking her head from side to side.

"Randy isn't like that Trish, he loves you, and your about to make him the happiest person in the world, you have to tell him"

"Tell who what?" Both Max and Trish spun their head around to see Randy Jeff Matt and John standing at the foot of the table. Max turned to Trish and nodded her head letting her know she wouldn't say anything to any of them. Trish smiled her thanks knowing that she would tell Jeff but other then that she would leave her to tell Randy. Both women moved over to that the guys could sit down, Jeff wrapping his arm around Max while Randy did the same with Trish.

"So you lady's finished yet?" John questioned knowing from personal experience how long Trish took to shop and how much Max hated it. Both women nodded their heads and all four males tried to get a look in the bags only to get hit by Max and Trish.

"What about you four? I mean you've been gone about as long as we have" Max questioned turning her head so she could see Jeff properly, and furrowed her brow in confusion when she saw him and the rest of the guys looking rather sheepish.

"What did you do" Max questioned not liking the fact that none of the guys would meet her eye.

"It's a surprise" Max nodded her head

"I hate surprises" she moaned causing Randy to laugh

"Trust me you'll like this one" Jeff said placing his hands to the side of her face, and bringing his lips down to meet hers. Max moaned in annoyance, whenever he wanted to shut her up, or stop her from questioning him, he would kiss her the way he was now, and by damn it worked every time.

"Guys some of us are trying to eat" Moaned Matt from the side of John who nodded his head in agreement.

"Don't see any of us complaining when you were sucking face with Torrie" Trish handed out, causing the rest of them to nod their head in agreement and causing John to turn red.

"I hate you"

"Love you to Cena"

Half and hour after the hall of fame ceremony

Max lent herself against the hotel wall and waited for Jeff to insert the key card into the lock, her eyes roaming over his body taking in the black suit he was wearing, and she smiled, god he looked good in a suit she thought to herself, her tongue coming out to lick the bottom of her lip.

Jeff turned his head slightly and pushed open the door his hand coming out to snake around her waist as they both entered the hotel room together. Jeff smiled as he took in the pale purple dress she was wearing, it fir her curves perfectly and was layered around her knees, roughing slightly. When he had first seen her steeping out of the elevator, Trish Torrie, Ashley, and Mickie at her side, his eyes had been focused on her, his heart rate had quickened and he knew he was the luckiest person alive.

Max turned in his arms and captured his lips with her own, her hands coming to tangle themselves in his hair. Jeff moaned and pushed her away.

"I need to ask you something first" Max raised her brow but nodded her head; she took a calming breath trying to get her breathing back to normal. Her brow furrowed again when she saw him rummage around in his pocket before falling to one knee. Max bit her bottom lip and smiled when he looked up at her, the silver ring shining in the light, she could feel tears spring to her eyes and her heart once again to begin to race.

"The first time I saw you, I knew you would change my life, I just never know how much. I love both you and Eliza with all my heart, and I want to adopt her, I want Eliza to be my daughter legally. And you, you I want to spend the rest of my life with, so I can continue to show you what love is, and that not all guys are bad. Marry me"

Max couldn't move let alone speak, she had zoned out when she heard him say he wanted to adopt Eliza. She had frozen in place, she knew he loved her, but she never in her wildest dreams thought he would do this. She smiled slightly and a small tear fell from her eye and she nodded her head happily.

"Yes now get up of the floor and kiss me" She said laughing, watching in ecstatic as Jeff placed the ring on to her finger, before standing up and wrapping his arms around her waist. His lips touching hers, for the first kiss and her fiancé. He kissed her again, before laying his forehead against hers.

"I love you" He whispered against her nose.

"Not as much as I love you"


End file.
